A Cold Game
by LOrenz0
Summary: Perfect relationships have special requirements. Communication simply isn't enough; you actually have to be there for one another. Physically. So when do the cracks start forming? / A prison story by the Crooked Man, LOrenz0.


**A/N: This is one of the heaviest topics that I've written on, and for once, it is not about Fang or Lightning (They still make a great couple though).**

 **Instead, I've chosen to write about the relationship between Snow and Serah, one that seems to be unbreakable. I'm experimenting with a "roundfire" storytelling style here, but** **man** **does it make this story flow so much better. As a result, there is no dialogue going on in this story.**

 **And just for reasons, I'm dumping this disclaimer here as well.**

 **Warning: This story may evoke feelings of anger, apathy, and severe depression. Don't know about you guys, but I am NOT** **in any way, shape, or form depressed. I swear if one you guys sends my name to suicide hotline...**

* * *

 **A Cold Game**

 _Inspired by Snoop Dogg's freestyle rap on TimWestwood TV on Youtube._

Gather 'round, everyone. Ol' Lorenzo's gotta story he'd like to share with you. One of everlasting love, capable of enduring 'till the very end… well, if such a thing ever existed…

So, let us begin, then.

This was the day of Snow Villiers. The day that he made everything right.

The mammoth of a man had many nicknames. "The Sentinel of Pandemonium." "King of Yusnaan." "Hero of Cocoon."

But no one expected " _Prisoner #432876._ "

Why you may ask?

See, Snow was a good man, one of the few with a heart of gold. As everyone experienced the "tracer memories" effect, they also recalled memories of their l'Cie heroes who came through time and time again. Snow Villiers was in every sense a _hero._

But memories have their drawbacks. People do not choose what they remember. Take the gang NORA, for instance. For all the destroyed property, places they've broken into, stores that have been robbed, buildings set ablazed, the public was less merciful. The rap sheet of NORA was as long as it was legendary, but their crimes had finally caught up to them.

While they were quick to excuse Snow─ the man had every right to be pardoned given his heroics─ the public were less forgiving towards his old family. Lebreau. Yuj. Gadot. Maqui. The members of NORA had all changed, the public's opinion hadn't. They wanted retribution. Punishment. Justice.

At least until Snow stepped in.

The prison terms each member faced would have totaled multiple life sentences over; only if Snow hadn't requested to take all of the blame. He was the group's leader and father figure after all.

The public were horrified that one of their hailed heroes was taking the punishment for the "scum," but Snow insisted. As the leader of NORA, all of the responsibility _needed_ to fall on him. However, justice needed to be upheld, but the public simply couldn't have Snow face the full punishment for all the good that he did for them.

And so, Snow was handed a simple 2 years total. All of NORA was pardoned.

Did Snow regret his decision? No. If it meant saving those close to him, he would have done it again for triple the time. But did he realize the consequences of what he did? That was also a no.

Wearing that goofy grin of his, he checked himself in the mirror as he draped his trench coat over his shoulders. He looked _fresh._ _Stylish. Cool._

In one hand, he held a letter, one of the dozens he's kept inside the drawer in his cell.

 _From Serah_.

Serah. The woman stronger than anything else, and the one who kept him going through the long, lonely nights. The two held off their wedding while Snow was incarcerated, but never stopped exchanging letters to each other. Well…

The one letter he held in his hand was dated 6 months ago. It was the last letter he had received from her. But those things took a while to write, no? 6 months wasn't too long of a time, at least not long enough for Snow to start worrying.

Snow adjusted his toque, making sure he looked alright. 2 years of not seeing his fiancé, he would be crazy if he didn't look up to par, especially when you have Lightning Farron as your soon to be sister-in-law. He _definitely_ didn't need to look like a fool in front of her… and the rest of his _family_.

 _Serah,_ his soon to be wife.

 _Lightning_. The overprotective, anti-social sister.

 _Hope_. The family's little brother.

 _Fang_. The big sister.

 _Vanille._ The chirpy sibling.

 _Sazh_. The old man.

It was an understatement to express how much he loved each and everyone of them. It was unfortunate that he couldn't see them while he was serving his sentence.

Despite Snow's status, and the fact that he entered jail willingly, the man was still a _beast._ Measures had to be taken to contain him in the very unlikely scenario that he would choose to escape. Maximum security allowed him no visitors, and cut him off from the outside world.

But that was all 2 hours ago, and damn he couldn't wait to see every one of them for the first time in 2 years!

Snow retrieved his car keys from the prison front office as he waved his handlers one last goodbye. While in jail, he bought a brand new convertible with his "hero money," which was graciously donated by the public shortly after their memories returned. Snow was planning to drive up on Serah as soon as he got out, and the two would cruise off romantically into the sunset. He started the car and already had his destination in his mind.

 _52 Ishad Street._ _In the southern township of the city._ The house he and Serah lived in.

Snow could still picture it as clear as day. The house was the combined wedding gift from his l'Cie family and he couldn't wait to see it again. Serah waving on its lawn was the last thing he ever saw before the police car drove him away 2 years ago. But now he was coming home.

Snow was confused when he pulled into an empty driveway. Was Serah away at work? Did she get a new job? He didn't remember her having this late of a shift.

He unlocked the door to his house and checked inside. Empty. No bags. No Serah. There was no trace of anyone else ever living here…

It looked like Serah moved out, but where could she be?

Snow's next destination was the Federal Office. He needed to report that he would be moving back onto his old street. It was the standard procedure for ex-convicts, no matter how small their crime was. But Snow had a new reason for being there as well.

The clerk told him what he wanted to know.

 _8547 Lorenzo Avenue. In the city's northeastern municipality. About 4 kilometers drive._

That's where she is.

Snow assumed that was Lightning's house. Serah probably moved to avoid sleeping in an empty house, right? She always _was_ a little antsy about living alone, and was probably staying with her older sister until he got out… right?

Only when he drove near did he realize that this was _not_ Lightning's house. And how did he know?

Noctis' car was there.

All of Snow's walls came crashing down. He watched through the window as Noctis helped Serah into a chair, one hand intertwined with his, and the other rested on her belly. _She's pregnant_ …

Can I accurately describe the pain Snow felt? Well, I suppose that's my job as a storyteller, but _where could I begin_? The suffocation he felt as he struggled to breathe? The darkness that slowly began to envelope his mind? The mixture of unrelenting pain and grief that exploded through every nerve in his body? _How can anyone describe what Snow felt at that moment?_

Noctis was a close friend of his. He was like a brother to him. One of the few people outside of his extended family that he trusted.

And now he was together with his soon-to-be wife… if he could even call Serah that anymore.

He needed someone to talk to. Now. Alone in his car, he tried calling Hope. Fang. Vanille. Sazh. _Even Cid Raines and Amador_.

No one answered. Whether they had turned in for the night, or they were busy at the moment, Snow couldn't tell. But, that offered little comfort to him.

All that confirmed was that, at this very moment, he was alone in the world. The old NORA gang would happily accept him, they were his old mates after all. But would that change anything? They were friends, yes, but the old l'Cie gang was family. A family that was nowhere to be found.

 _Did anyone know that he was let out?... Would anyone care?_

Snow heaved a heavy sighed as he finally arrived at his house. It was a house alright, but it was no longer a home.

Finally being able to rest in his house without anything else in mind, Snow was able to observe its state more clearly. The house was neat and organized, exactly how Serah would have liked it. Only it was missing said person.

Snow slowly unpacked his baggage, carefully folding and organizing each item. With that finished, he went straight to bed. He was too tired to be mad; too grief-struck to be angry... and he was too hurt to care anymore. It's a cold game, but that's how life goes.

Now why would I tell this story? Am I a sadist? Someone who thrives in tragedy? The answer, is in fact, neither.

I am a but a poor narrator. A preacher if you will. And what nonsense will I spout today? Well, just a simple warning.

It goes like this: _You don't ever wanna go to jail._

Snow learned that the hard way. It's a cold game out there. When you get out, things will have changed, and it's not always for the better. The things that you had before you were locked in chains will have become a distant memory.

I will, however, let you know that this story does have a happy ending. Snow would wake up to his fiancé gently shaking him on the shoulders. Serah's worried look and slight pout deeply concerned him, but at the same time, left him feeling relieved. Overjoyed. Happy.

There was no one in the world who cared about him more than Serah.

Serah explained to Snow that he was just having a nightmare, and that he kept mumbling her name in his sleep. This prompted Snow to tell her _everything,_ leaving no detail unsaid. He didn't know whether he was trying to comfort Serah or himself at that moment.

When he finished, he received a smack upside the head, before Serah pulled him into a crushing embrace. She whispered softly in his ear that she would never leave him. They were in this together until the very end.

The next morning, Fang called the rest of the ex-L'cie group, as well as NORA and invited them all for a night at Lebreau's, all drinks on her. Hell, she even threw out an invite to Amodar who graciously accepted the offer. That eased Snow's mind. His friends were still there for him.

But let this be said; that one nightmare changed his entire perspective on imprisonment. In Snow's case, he was lucky that it was nothing but a dream.

The warning remains clear, round gatherers. _You don't ever wanna go to jail_. _Not for anything. Not for anyone._

Whether it was a dream or not, it didn't matter. It would haunt Snow Villiers for the rest of his days.

* * *

 **A/N: Began as a Tragedy, turned into a PSA. Don't ever to go to jail... or at the very least, don't get caught like a thief stealing a bike for the first time. Remember! Nothing is illegal until you get caught!**

 **I think I've got 2 more one-shots I want to write, and maybe 1 full story, then I'm leaving FFXIII fanfiction for good, unless something pulls me back in.**

 **Reviews are scoffed upon, PMs are laughed at, Flames are appreciated. Let the roasts begin.**


End file.
